Un mariage imprévu
by deedlit
Summary: Suite à un soi disant plan de Voldemort, Dumbledore décide de marier Harry dans le seul but de le protéger. Du moins c’est ce qu’il explique à Harry. Malheureusement pour lui, rien ne va se passer comme prévu. slash sous entendu...


Comme certains ont du l'apprendre en lisant la traduction de Necessary Affection, je devrais remplacer Hi-chan pour la suite. En attendant d'obtenir l'autorisation de la part de l'auteur, je peux vous faire profiter d'une histoire que j'ai beaucoup aimé (m'étant même écroulée par terre en la lisant). Je remercie d'ailleurs JANARA qui m'a donnée l'autorisation de traduire cette fic. J'espère que comme moi, vous passerez un bon moment en la lisant.

Cette fic qui pour l'instant est un one shot a été coupée en deux afin de me permettre de poster rapidement avant de rentrer chez moi où il n'y a pas internet.

Avertissement : fans de Dumbledore, s'abstenir !

Résumé : Suite à un soi disant plan de Voldemort, Dumbledore décide de marier Harry dans le seul but de le protéger. Du moins c'est ce qu'il explique à Harry. Malheureusement pour lui, rien ne va se passer comme prévu.

**The Marriage**

Un marriage imprévu – partie 1

By Janara

Traduction de Deedlit

Harry fit son chemin en direction du bureau de Dumbledore en traînant les pieds se demandant ce que le vieux fou pouvait bien lui vouloir. Depuis la nuit où Sirius était mort, le vieil homme était fortement descendu dans l'estime d'Harry. Dumbledore agissait comme si tout allait bien et continuait de traiter Harry comme un enfant malgré les promesses qu'il avait faites lors de cette funeste nuit.

Arrivant à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, Harry respira un grand coup, cachant toute idée sombre derrière de puissants boucliers mentaux. Il ne tenait pas à ce que le directeur apprenne ce qu'il pensait de lui et ne serait pas surpris si ce vieux salaud essayait d'utiliser le sortilège de Légilimens contre lui dans le but de s'assurer que son arme lui était toujours loyale.

Inspirant et expirant encore une fois profondémment , Harry murmura le mot de passé, 'cannes en sucre' et passa dans le passage qui s'était formé. Montant les escaliers, il vérifia ses boucliers une dernière fois avant de frapper puis d'entrer.

"Ah, Harry, mon garcon. Viens et assieds toi. Un bonbon au citron?" demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire jovial, faisant signe à Harry de s'approcher.

Harry observa le geste avec un petit sourire en coin et s'assit dans l'un des confortables fauteuils. « Non merci, directeur. » dit il, déclinant l'offre d'un geste de la tête.

Dumbledore haussa les épaules avant d'en prendre un. « Alors, Harry, excité à l'idée de commencer ta dernière année à Hogwarts ? » demanda t il, les yeux pétillants, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de hausser les épaules. "Peut être un peu." Décidant qu'il devait plus detailer, il reprit: "C'est en même temps excitant et un peu triste. Hogwarts a été le seul endroit où je me sois sentit chez moi. » _Sans mentionner le fait que je ne m'attendais pas à vivre suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir voir ce moment… _pensa Harry sombrement.

Dumbledore approuva, ayant l'air content. « Oui, je sais que ta vie chez les Dursley n'a pas toujours été rose, mais je pense avoir trouvé une solution à certains de nos problèmes. » déclara t il, rayonnant.

Harry serra les dents. _Je le savais, ce vieux fou ne peut s'empêcher d'intervenir dans ma vie encore une fois! N'apprendra t il jamais la leçon ? Eh bien cette fois ci, je ne me ferais pas ses quatre volontés !_

Inconscient des pensées de révolte parcourant l'esprit d'Harry, Dumbledore continua à exposer son idée.

« Il est venu à mon attention que Voldemort préparait quelque chose pour Halloween ou Noël." Commença Dumbledore.

"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, Voldemort élabore toujours des plans, qui échouent à chaque fois. » l'interrompit Harry aussi poliment que possible.

"Oui, mais cette fois ci, c'est un peu différent. » expliqua gentiment Dumbledore se penchant en avant, incarnant parfaitement l'image du grand père qui se fait du soucis pour son petit fils préféré. Bien qu'Harry n'en ayant jamais eu y reste totalement insensible. « Voldemort, vois tu, ne spouhaite plus t'assassiner. Il veut te lier à lui."

"Quoi?"

"Ainsi, il supprime la menace la plus directe à son encontre et peut prendre possession de tes pouvoirs. Une fois que vous serez tout deux liés, rien ne l'empêchera de conqueror le monde. » termina Dumbledore, se ré-adossant dans son fauteuil, avalant encore une sucrerie et regarda Harry par-dessus ses lunettes.

Harry était muet. Il avait tellement l'habitude des menaces de mort de Voldemort qu'il s'y était habitué. Mais ça? L'homme était il devenu fou?_ Eh, hello? Bien sûr que cet home était fou! _Pensa Harry, sarcastique, alors qu'il réfléchissait. Cependant, c'est un plan plutôt intelligent. Comme le vieux fou le dit si bien, cela supprime sa menace la plus directe et lui donne accès à mes pouvoirs. Je me demande de qui peut bien venir une telle idée. Certainement pas du vieux Voldie… Malfoy peut être… Draco peut bien être une Drama Queen, Lucius peut être en même temps subtil et intelligent. Heureusement pour nous, cela arrive rarement.

"Qu'allez nous faire?" demanda Harry tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il n'y avait pas de 'nous'.

"Quelques members de l'Ordre et moi y avons réfléchit et la seule solution que nous voyons est de te marier avant qe Voldemort ne réussisse à finir ses préparatifs. » déclara prudemment Dumbledore.

"Quoi? Êtes vous complètement inconscient?" cria Harry, bondissant de la chaise et s'approchant du bureau qui le séparait du directeur. Plaquant ses poings sur la table, il se pencha, regardant dans ces foutus yeux qui pétillaient de malice. « Et à qui donc allez vous me marier ? Vous ?" ricana t il. "Est ce vraiment different de ce que Voldemort s'aprète à faire? Répondez moi ! »

"Harry, calmes toi!" répondit Dumbledore, heureux qu'Harry lui obéisse. « Je sais que cela te surprend, mais laisse moi t'expliquer. »

Harry commença à arpenter la pièce, signiant d'un signe de tête au directeur de continuer.

"Je comprends que tu sois choqué, mais comme je le disais, il y a une solution bien simple au problème. Une solution qui te profitera beaucoup, je pense que tu ne l'a pas realise." Déclara Dumbledore calmement, tout en regardant son élève faire les cent pas. Le seul qui pouvait tou faire foirer était Harry mais il était sûr de réussir à le convaincre et après la cérémonie, il n'aurait plus à se préoccuper de la loyauté du garcon.

« Quand tu te lies à quelu'un, surtout quand il s'agit d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière puisant, beaucoup de réactions sont provoquées. Tout d'abord, tu recevras un Amour inconditionnel. L'Amour est une force très puissante, Harry, elle t'aidera à soigner tes blessures et à gagner la stabilité émotionnelle dont tu as manqué toute ta vie.

Harry lança un regard noir à Dumbledore mais parvint à ravaler les commentaires qui lui venait à l'esprit sur l'identité du responsable de cet état des choses.

« De plus, tu pourras profiter de la magie et de la force de ton conjoint, te permettant ainsi, espérons le, de metre une fin à cette guerre. Tu vois donc, mon garçon que tu as tout à y gagner."

"Je vois… Et avec qui espérez vous me marier? Ai-je au moins voix au chapitre ? » siffla Harry à travers ses dents serrées.

"Bien sûr que oui!" le sermonna gentiment Dumbledore. « Je dois cependant te demander de faire attention à qui tu choisis. Après tout, tu passeras toute ta vie avec elle."

"Et si je ne trouve personne?" demanda Harry tout en sentant qu'il avait déjà la réponse à cette question.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, le sortilege que je compte utiliser s'assurera que ton conjoint et toi vous aimerez profondémment même si ce n'est pas le cas pour l'instant. » La lueur dans les yeux de Dumbledore était de retour. Il avait gagné. Comme il s'y attendait. Bientôt tout serait fini et il pourrait enfin goûter à une paix bien méritée.

"Combien ai je de temps pour prendre ma decision?" demanda rapidement Harry, sentant un besoin de sortir avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle de sa colère ou de sa magie.

"J'ai besoin d'avoir ta réponse dans deux jours, Harry. La cérémonie aura lieu samedi à midi."

"Je vois. Je ferai mieux de réfléchir. J'espère que vous expliquerez à mes professeurs pourquoi je ne vais pas en cours. Bonne journée, directeur. » parvint à dire Harry sortant rapidement du bureau avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regrette par la suite. Comme tordre le cou du vieux fou !

Dumbledore watched him leave with a small frown. He hadn't meant for the boy to be skipping classes. Thinking about it a bit he decided that maybe it would be better this way. Décider de qui était un candidat ou une candidate valable pour un mariage était une décision importante après tout et il valait mieux avoir le moins de distractions possibles. Oui, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire et les quelques cours que le garçon manquerait seraient vite rattrapés. Prenant sa plume favorite, Dumbledore s'assit pour rédiger une note excusant Harry de ses cours.

Harry traversa en trombe le corridor, ne se souciant pas de savoir où il allait du moment qu'il marchait. Comment osait il? De quell droit dictait il la vie d'Harry comme ça? Sans laisser aucun choix ! Mias c'était ce que ce vieux fou faisait tout le temps, n'est ce pas? Il manipulait la vie des autres comme s'il était un Dieu tout puissant! Et les gens le laissaient faire ! Ils le suivaient juste comme des chiens fidèles ! Mais pas lui! Oh non, pas cette fois! Harry avait suffisament donné et personne ne dicterait jamais plus sa vie!

Mais que pouvait il faire? S'enfuir ? Harry réfléchit à cette option. Cela serait jouissif de le faire. Les laisser croire qu'ils controlaient leur arme avant de leur glisser entre les doigts en pleine nuit.

Harry sourit en imaginant le visage des gens avant de pousser un soupir et de repousser ce rêve. Car c'était juste ça : un rêve. Dumbledore ne lui permettrait jamais de s'enfuir et il enverrait tout le monde à sa poursuite. Il pourrait se libérer de Dumbledore mais devrait être sans arrêt sur ses gardes. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Son visage se referma et Harry continua à marcher. Il devai trouver un plan meilleur. Un qui lui permettrait de rester tranquille une fois que tout serait fini… Mais lequel ?

Harry ne savait pas depuis combine de temps il arpentait les couloirs d'Hogwarts quand il se retrouva devant le couloir de la Salle sur Demande. Clignant des yeux, surpris, il regarda le corridor… Se sentant comme s'il sortait d'un mauvais rêve, il sourit machiavéliquement. Bien sûr! Il était temps de faire son Hermione! Avant de faire un plan d'évasion, il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il fuyait exactement.

Ralentissant dans le couloir, il demanda une sale de travail avec tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de livres sur les mariages et liens sorciers ainsi que de quoi manger. Il était brusquement affamé et se demandait quelle heure il pouvait être.

Ouvrant la porte et entrant dans la pièce, ses yeux s'allumèrent à la vue du festin qui l'attendait. Puis il soupira à la vue de tous les livres. Il s'attendait à une douzaine de bouquins mais il semblait y en avoir plus d'une centaine! Enfin, c'était tout de même le reste de sa vie qui était en jeu! Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas demander de l'aide à Hermione, mais il s'en sortirait.

Fermant la porte derrière lui et plaçant de nombreux sorts de secret, Harry s'approcha des piles de livres et commença à le feuilleter, en prenant un qui paraissait prometteur, il s'assit pour lire et manger.

"Harry, mon garcon, entre. Je dois dire que je t'attendais plus tôt que ça. As-tu pris une décision ? » demanda Dumbledore impatient, repoussant son bonnet de nuit qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Il était presque minuit et le directeur se préparait à aller au lit, plutôt fâché q'Harry ne soit pas venu le voir. Mais tout était oublié puisque le garcon était là.

"J'ai passé ces derniers jours à réfléchir." Commença Harry.

"Oui, oui, en utilisant la Salle sur Demande. Plutôt ingénieux de ta part, je dois dire. Le château refusait l'entrée de la salle à quiconque, me disant seulement que tu allais bien. »

Harry dissimula un sourire. _Ça a du rendre ce vieux fou complètement chèvre, de ne pas être capable d'interférer pour une fois,_ pensa t il amusé.

"Le fait est que je n'arrive pas à voir quelqu'un avec qui je voudrais passer le restant de mes jours donc je pense que nous allons devoir trouver quelque chose d'autre pour faire échouer les plans de Voldemort." Déclara Harry tout en semblant abbatu.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry. Comme jet e l'ai déjà dit, l'Amour viendra après l'Union. Je pense que je n'aurais pas du te mettre une telle charge sur les épaules mais si tu avais été amoureux, cela aurait facilité les choses. Ne te fais pas de soucis. Je connais le candidat qui te conviendra parfaitemment. » Dumbledore avait les yeux qui pétillaient de plaisir à la pensée de l'Union de ses deux plus fidèles et plus puissants serviteurs. « Sois simplement présent dans le Grand Hall samedi. Avec tes robes de ceremonies, bien évidemment, et je m'occupe du reste. »

"Bien, monsieur." Murmura Harry avant de quitter le bureau, ne se souciant pas de demander qui son promis était. Il pensait déjà le savoir.

Albus ne remarque pas le départ d'Harry. Il était trop occupé à tout planifier selon sa volonté.

C'est ainsi que se finit cette première partie. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Cela vous a-t-il plu ?

Arriverez vous à deviner qui est le « promis » d'Harry ? Que pensez vous que sera la solution d'Harry ? Quel mariage aura lieu selon vous ?

N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos commentaires !

En vous disant à très bientôt et en espérant que la traduction était correcte (c'est ma première, bien que j'ai déjà servi de bêta à Hi-chan sur la fin de Necessary Affection et sur le dernier chapitre de Paradis d'un gangster)

Deedlit


End file.
